The Pain of the Power
by Starskulls
Summary: After Pitch's defeat, he has only two things on his mind. Power over the world and revenge on Jack Frost. But when Pitch finally gets the revenge that he wants, what will happen when his newest fearling over powers him and plans to take the power for himself? Will the Guardians be able to save Jack from falling into the darkness?


**Hey there! So this will be my first Rise of the Guardians fanfic but it isn't my first time writing a fanfcic so I have some experience with writing stuff. I mainly write for Storm Hawks and a little bit of Loonatics Unleashed but a certain good friend of mine introduced me to this and lets just say I have gotten really addicted to it:D okay here we go! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Rise of the Guardians.**

Darkness. That's all he felt. The Nightmare King opened his eyes to find himself lying on the ground inside a cavern that had no light coming in since it was deep underground. His yellow eyes scanned the cavern with only the darkness as his friend. Just how he liked it but then something came to him. How long had it been? Days? Weeks? Months? Years even?

He uncrossed his arms from his chest and as he put his hands on the ground, he felt the remaining black sand that had consumed him before he was defeated by those Guardians. More importantly, he was defeated by that winter spirit, Jack Frost. His anger and memories flooded back into his head as he came to his senses but was quickly replaced with tiredness and weakness in his body. He needed to feed and fast. He clenched his fists so there was a little bit of sand in each hand and he closed his eyes again.

"Time to rise again my nightmares" he whispered. Instantly, black sand rippled up off the floor and twisted into the dark horses that had helped in the past. The yellow eyes, identical to their masters were blearing with evil and they had sharp padding all over them which made them look even more fearful.

They neighed and reared as one of them bent down so Pitch Black could sling his arm over its neck and he let out a grunt as he got up. Gazing around, he saw that he had five horses but he knew he needed more. Before he plotted his revenge, he needed new nightmares so he got up onto the horses back that reared as he was mounted. Looking at another horse and giving it commands through his mind, the horse instantly charged at the wall which shattered at its touch.

The horse didn't stop as it charged upwards towards the surface of the ground and soon Pitch heard the shattering of earth and rock and the distant chirping of birds. The familiar sight of sunlight could be seen and Pitch hissed to himself as he saw it. Narrowing his eyes at the light he knew that it was time to strike back, "Let's go" he said in a hoarse whisper. The horse reared in response and galloped up and through the hole with the others following close behind. They burst out of the hole entering the world that was nightmare free. As soon as Pitch saw the scene around him, he felt like screaming his lungs out.

In the setting of the beautiful forest that was by the lake of Bugress, the trees were an emerald green as was the grass that was filled with buttercups so Pitch could tell that it was the season of Spring. Out of the corner of his eye, Pitch saw a little cluster of Easter eggs that had a touch of frost added to it. Obviously he had just missed Easter and for that he was thankful. He hated children so happy and cheerful.

A small smile crept to his lips as he then figured out a way to defeat the Guardians. A certain Guardian that is. The last time they had met, he had sensed that all fear had disappeared from inside him but what if it could be relived or even… recreated?

Pitch finally knew what and where he would go but first he would pay the children a little visit that will trouble the Guardians. After that, they had better watch out because Pitch Black is back. Snapping the wisps on his horse, he flew up into the air and from where they stood, the green grass had rotted and burned away leaving nothing but the hole that they had emerged from and a dead flower resting on the ground. Oh yes. Pitch Black was definitely back.

**So what do you think? A little short but its all I have for now sorry. Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue it? Please review! Thank you!**

**~star**


End file.
